


Aspirations of an Inventory Manager

by Viola_Laterra



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: During Canon, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Peatrice deludes herself about her chances with Link in the long-term.(written 9 October 2012)





	Aspirations of an Inventory Manager

Leaning against the counter, Peatrice sighed. Across the Bazaar from her, Sparrot the fortune teller gazed into his crystal ball, blinking his remarkable blue eyes at it. Something he saw evidently troubled him, and he got up and walked around the corner and vanished into the bright light outside. Peatrice sighed again. Not that she didn't enjoy her job, it was just boring. Except... well, of course, except when *he* came in.

The next moment, as if he'd heard her thought, something darkened the bright doorway to the Bazaar, and, framed by the light, he entered the room.

She stared a little bit as he walked up to Bertie and Luv's potion store and bought one of those green potions, going to Bertie and producing any number of exotic insects for him to enhance the potion with. Peatrice privately thought Bertie was a little strange, but he seemed harmless enough.

Then her heart leaped, as he finished the transaction and walked straight towards *her*! He's coming to see me, she thought... and wriggled inside with excitement. As he approached, she stood and began to dance a little from side to side. Was it still the light from outside? He glowed with some kind of inner fire she couldn't identify... she watched him approach, observing some changes. Firey red earrings complemented the old blue dragon scale at his neck. Fine features, somehow sharper, clearer, now. Wearier, and more determined. And from his belt hung all of those fascinating items... Her specialty. She saw many strange things that people brought to her to store, but some of the things he carried now... a glowing blue whip; a set of gloves with long claws (what were those for?!), a set of gauntlets with claws at the end and some kind of mechanism set in them... looked like a launching mechanism of some kind, to her somewhat trained eye. And bags of bombs, slingshot seeds, and a quiver of arrows. His shield, and the sword, were almost too beautiful to look at. Blessed by the goddess, they'd said. Possessions of the chosen hero of the Goddess. She saw, hanging against his back under the shield, the harp. Zelda's harp. Her heart faltered for a moment.

There were times when she thought about all this "chosen hero" stuff, and about how Zelda was missing. She knew in some part of her that he was looking for Zelda. And, she thought sourly, why not? Not only is Zelda gorgeous, she's insufferably kind and sweet and even tempered. But, she said to herself firmly, Zelda is not here right now. He is here, and I am here, and he came to visit me after hours, twice! I know he loves me, I know it. He wouldn't lie - if he is the chosen hero of the Goddess, after all! And if someday he leaves me because he finds her... the thought wasn't worth bearing. But Peatrice had a feeling it would happen. So for now, she'd enjoy his attention, and love him, and live it for all it was worth.

"Hello, darling!" she said as he approached. "Can I hold onto something for you?" He smiled, and stepped up to the counter, reaching into his pack. She sighed happily, waiting to see how she could help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Link was kind of being a jerk for leading Peatrice on. But I couldn't resist seeing how she'd react if he did. Of course he's going to end up with Zelda, but... I thought, Peatrice doesn't know that, so what would she be thinking all this time?
> 
> Also, I loved the opportunity to describe all the items Link carries around. I mean, really, where does he keep all the bombs? :)


End file.
